Best Enemies
by x.charli.x
Summary: Bella and Edward are worst enemies, they hate eachother! But Bella's best friend is his sister, Alice. How will they go when she leaves them alone? Bad summary, good story! Rated M. Please read and Enjoy! No longer a one shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight is not mine, these characters, stephenies! = ]**

Alice was a pain. I swear she organised the whole thing. But she was my best friend and I loved her. Even if her brother is the biggest twat in the world. Granted he's a sexy one, but he's a dick, and a player. He needs to find a hole he can die in. You probably want me to explain where I am.

It all started with a sleepover. You'd think I would've argued but eventually you just realise Alice always wins. So everything was going as per usual. She was forcing me into facials and makeovers, the usual. It was all fine, and then she fell off the bed and broke her ankle and got her crazy ass boyfriend to rush her to the hospital, so now im here, bored out of my head, looking for food. To make things worse, Alice put me in some crazy-ass shorts and a tight singlet that shows my stomach off.

"Alice where the fuck is my damn music book!" I heard Edward yell as he walked into the kitchen.

"I dunno, maybe it's up your ass" I replied as I stood up straight and closed the fridge door. "Rumour has it lots of things go up there" He looked shocked for a second but quickly retorted.

"You're just jealous you don't have things going up yours" I rolled my eyes. What a childish come-back.

"Unlike some people-" I looked him up and down "I don't like things going up my ass. Things stay out of there unless they want to be ripped off"

"Cause you constantly have a stick up it" It wasn't til then I realised we were closing in on each other, and he was shirtless. God! That was an image that wasn't gunna leave my head anytime soon. Like I said…..sexy.

I forcefully removed my eyes from his chest and looked to see he was staring at my chest.

"My eyes are up here, Cullen" I spat his name "Hope you're enjoying the view"

"I'm well aware where your eyes are, Swan: he said my name with the same velocity, but his velvety voice made it sound sexy. If I wasn't turned on before, I was now. "And I wouldn't mine a closer view"

Our mouths touched then and we kissed with such ferocity it hurt. But we both wanted more. His hands moved down my arms to squeeze my butt then back up to the bottom of my shirt. Before I knew it, I was in my shorts and bra, without my shirt. My hands few up to take in fistfuls of his hair and he moaned into my mouth. I wanted to hear that noise again, so I bit his lip hard. There it was again. Loud and sultry. This time, he moved his hands again down to lift me up by my butt. I wrapped my legs around his waist and felt how big he was. It was massive! And obviously as turned on as I was. In a second I was pushed hard against the fridge. Grabbing more of his hair, I thrust my6 hips and slid up. We both moaned loudly and our breathing hitched. Suddenly I was thrown against the table with Edward crawling up me, he was wearing too many clothes so I grabbed his belt buckle and started to undo it. While I was doing that, he reached behind me and skilfully undid my bra. As my breast sprung free, he growled and attacked one of them with his hand. I screamed with pleasure. This was too much! I finally undid his belt. I pulled down his jeans and boxers together and he kicked them off eagerly. He slid his other hand down my stomach and under the waist band on my panties. It just sat there for a minute until it was too much for me.

"So what, you're going to just sit there?" I panted. He smirked and suddenly pushed two fingers into me, earning another moan from me, which just made him laugh a throaty laugh. "Now who's helpless" I moved my hand up his thigh slowly, agonisingly slowly. I finally reached the spot I was after, my fingers curled around his cock and I started to rub "Well I don't know about you-" I managed to say "-But I don't feel helpless at all" his fingers started moving faster and harder. I let out a moan when he added another finger and whispered in my ear "Cum for me Bella, I dare you" At that point, I was gone with one final grunt. Edward removed his fingers and smiled while he sucked them.

"This isn't over yet" I panted as I rolled on top of him and slid down to where my hand recently was. His smug smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of pure ecstasy. I smiled up at him smugly and put his cock into my mouth as I heard him groan. I flicked my tongue over the tip and slid my teeth over his head. I put all I could in my mouth and used my hands to massage the rest. I hummed over his cock then smiled cheekily before taking it out of my mouth, still using my hands. "Cum for me Edward-" I whispered sultry in his ear "-I dare you" With those words he came in my hands. We both lay down next to each other for a while.

"This doesn't mean I like you, or have to be nice to you. I still hate you" He scoffed

"Why would I want to be your friend?"

"Good"

"Good" All of a sudden he rolled over on top of me. "You know Swan, I didn't really get to look at your breasts. I may bust have to look at them again" I pushed him off me and started walking up the stairs.

"You'll have to catch me first"  
With that he got up and chased after me, catching me at the top of the stairs. Edward grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. He pushed me up against his door and we made out furiously for a few minutes. Eventually it got too be too much for us both and he kicked the door down. He threw me on the bed and jumped on top of me. This time, no one wasted any time. He pushed himself into me then paused.

"Shit!" I heard him mutter then I realised he had no condom.

"Don't worry, Pill" I panted and he continued to thrust himself in and out of me. Both of us panting and reaching the edge. After one last thrust we both came and he rolled off of me. We lay silent for a while then we heard Alice's car. I got up to get my clothes from the kitchen. When I walked out the door I called back "I still hate you, Cullen"

**Waddaya think? Im thinking maybe putting it into a proper story huh?? Let me know**


	2. I do stupid things

**Chapter 2 of Best enemies = P I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. Oh and unfortunately I do not own twilight or these characters = [ *tear***

[EPOV]

"I still hate you, Cullen" She called out. _Pfft. As if I'd like you after that._ But it was the best sex I'd ever had. _Only because it was angry sex!_ I quickly told myself. Oh stop lying; you've had angry sex before. I'd bet its only because she was new. You haven't had sex with her before while you have with Lauren and Jessica many times before. I sighed and checked my phone. I had two messages.

_Broken ankle_

_Behave_

_A-_

I laughed at that. Alice wasn't usually the clumsy one. Bella was. Wait, why was I thinking of that! I quickly checked the next message.

_Okay, I over dramatised it. _

_Not Broken._

_Just….badly sprained._

_Be home earlier than anticipated_

_A-_

Well that explains a bit. Well a lot I suppose. Like why she wasn't here. But I suppose im kind of happy she wasn't here. I would have had to call Jessica if she was. And that was something I didn't want to do.

I put some shorts on and walked down stairs. Time to see Alice…….. And make fun of her foot. _Not anything else!_

I got to the kitchen and everyone was congregating around there. Alice and Bella were laughing and Jasper was sitting at the table so I went to join him.

"So whats up with Alice's ankle?" I asked.

"Well they just put a bandage on it, I had to carry her to the car" He laughed and so did I. "But she's beautiful isn't she, I don't know what I'd do without her" He sighed

"Yeah, she is" I said a bit out of it. Jasper seemed to notice. He looked at me funny but didn't say anything for a minute.

"Dude, you know im talking about Alice" He said jokingly

"Duh, who else would you be talking about, Bella. Puh-lease" I snorted.

"Man, what happened between the two of you, you used to be close. All four of us. We were our own posy!" He laughed.

_What did happen between us?_

-*flashback*-

"Hey Edward" Bella laughed, I loved her laugh. She jumped on me and hugged me. We were always like this.

"Hey Bella" I said mimicking her. It was our joke.

"Okay, I want you to help me pick out what to wear tonight. Alice is with Jasper and I have no fashion sense!" She laughed again.

"You've been spending too much time with Alice, your fashion is fine" I sighed

"Please Edward?" She begged. I almost caved, and then I remembered why I was hiding in my room in the first place. Bella had a date, it wasn't just with any guy either. It was James. James was my worst enemy ever. He was cruel and horrible.

"Bella, I don't want you dating this guy, he's a grade A dick" She just sighed

"Edward, not this again. He's in my astronomy class, he seems nice enough"

"He's not. Hes an ass and he'll jut use you and hurt you"

She didn't say anything, just slammed the door on the way out. I sighed and lay back onto my pillows. Before I knew it, I was woken by someone crawling into my bed.

"Edward?" Bella asked in a small voice "You awake?"

"I am now" I sighed. She didn't say anything for a while. I almost fell asleep again but she started talking. "Im sorry. He seemed nice enough, he really did. It wasn't until the end of the date when things went a little wrong and I started to believe you. You were just trying to warn me and-"

"Yes I was" I interrupted her. "So next time listen to me. Please just let me sleep"

"Bye" then she walked out and into her room. She had her own room here because she stayed so much. Carlisle and Esme didn't mind, they loved her. I couldn't sleep that night. I felt horrible. So I went to go apologise.

Her door was open a crack so I looked in and saw her playing her guitar, she was amazing. A wonderful musician. She was singing too

I let myself get in too deep  
When i know I'll just get hurt  
I climb back on that pedistool  
To be pushed back into the dirt  
I know theres no use crying  
cause i bought this on myself  
And there no denying  
I do stupid things

Like trying so hard  
When i know you dont care  
Like knowing im invisible  
When you're standing there  
I know theres no use crying  
Cause I bought this on myself  
And theres no denying  
That i do stupid things

If i woke up one morning  
Without you on my mind  
Thats would be impossible  
You're there all the time  
I wish that you would notice me  
Or would that make it worse  
Its so easy to see  
I do stupid things

Like trying so hard  
When i know you dont care  
Like knowing im invisible  
When you're standing there  
And I wish that you would notice me  
Or would that make it worse  
Its so easy to see  
That I do stupid things

And if you came to tell me  
That you loved me too  
I'd know that i was dreaming  
Cause it just cant be true  
And even when i wake up  
And your never there  
It wont be a problem  
Cause i do stupid things

I let myself get in too deep  
When i know I'll just get hurt  
I climb back onto that pedistool  
To be pushed back into the dirt  
I know theres no use crying  
cause i bought this on myself  
And there no denying  
I do stupid things

Like trying so hard  
When i know you dont care  
Like knowing im invisible  
When you're standing there  
I know theres no use crying  
Cause I bought this on myself  
And theres no denying  
That i do stupid things

Then she started crying. Never before had I felt intrusive around Bella. Things just came so naturally. So I just left. I didn't want her to know I was there.

The next day she just wasn't the same. We drifted apart then.

-*End flashback*-

I was a dick. If I ever regretted anything in my life, that night was it. I should have told her it was all okay. I should have gone in there and apologized. Obviously something had happened with James, and I should have been there for her.

It was all my fault.

**There will be more soon! Let me know what you think = ]**


	3. Three Little Words

**Chapter 3!** **Sorry this took a little while to put up folks! Been a pretty busy week. We've got family over from NZ and yeah. Well Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my awesome cool friend Messiiee (Hope I spelt it right!) Enjoy it babe = ]**

Bpov

Edwards been kind of strange lately. Well not strange, but nice. Which is strange for Edward. He hasn't called me Swan in ages, it's just Bella again. Like it used to be. Once upon a time. Ages ago. I miss being friends with Edward; he was such a great kid! So caring and wonderful. He's always been beautiful though, that's one thing that didn't seem to change.

"Hey Bella" Edward smiled. I was at Alice's working on my music assignment. I kinda liked going over even more now, but dreaded it at the same time. I didn't know what to expect, I always wait around for him to turn back into that cruel heartless idiot again but every day he's just the same.

"Hey Edward" I'd taken on the first name thing.

"Watcha doing here on this fine day" Something's up, I just know it!

"Nothing much, I was meant to be working on my music assignment with Alice but you know how she is with Jasper" I laughed. I've been kicked out of her room and made to sleep on the couch countless times.

"Yeah I sure do" He laughed too, probably remembering his own times. "Need any help? Im sure I can help you wrangle up something" He smiled convincingly

_Whats the worst that can happen_ "Yeah, sure"

Epov

Well I knew I had to try harder then just stopping calling her Swan. I mean that's a start but theres more to re-kindling a friendship. I think its working though. Im embracing and using the feeling in my gut I get whenever I see her. Rather than just ignoring it and being bitter towards her for it. I think this will work out. The fact she agreed to let me help was one thing but the fact that we're both having a fair share in it is spectacular! _WTF! I never use words like that_. Okay that worried me a bit.

"So whats this assignment about again?" I asked in a bit of a worry. That shit it wrong.

She sighed again "Compositions. I have to write a song. It doesn't have to have vocals but has t have at least two instruments. I'm going to have singing of course, but I can't play any instruments so that part worries me" She sighed again and turned back to her note book with her songs. She'd let me read that once. On a day we were closer. Maybe once again…

"Well I play piano and guitar, let me know what I can do" I offered. She laughed slightly.

"You'd honestly do that for me? You haven't played anything in years"

_I'd do it for you_ "It's no big deal. Im here to help. That's if you want it"

"I wouldn't have let you help if I didn't want it. Well I really need it"

"Just say what you need. Can I hear what you have so far?"

"It's a little off. Im not sure it's good or not"

"Bullshit, im sure it's great!" _That's something I'd say_

"Fine, but you can't laugh, I'll beat you if you do" She stood up "And you know I can" now she laughed.

Bpov

He laughed. Apparently im funny. Well its nice that im something to him. Well at all. I swear I didn't mean to him. He means nothing. These butterflies in my stomach are nothing! Please let them be nothing.

I pointed at him "It's a working progress so don't judge me too harshly" And I sung it.

When i think back to the past  
And all the good times we had  
I wonder how things would be  
If you were still in my life

Would we be the same?  
Or changed for the worse?  
Maybe it was meant to be this way

Three Little Words  
Theyre so hard to say  
I open my mouth they  
Dont come out the way  
I planned  
Three little words  
Theyre sad but true  
Its hard just to say i miss you

Every song reminds me of you  
Every thought, its all i can do  
to not go insane though i want to  
And though you're over there  
while im over here  
It just makes me want to cry  
cause theres a place for you over here

Three little words  
Theyre so hard to say  
i open my mouth  
They dont come out the way  
I planned  
Three little words  
Theyre sad but theyre true  
Its so hard to say i miss you

And its time for me to move on  
But i dont want to  
The opportunity to forget has come and gone  
And i missed it  
Now im hooked like a  
Moth to a flame  
I dont think its possible for me to leave now

Three little words  
I want to say to you  
I cant say it so  
I'll write it down for you  
I'll give it a stamp  
And send it your way  
And all i want to say  
I miss you

I wrote this for him a week ago. It feels empty still, but that could just be the lack of music in it. I cant believe I just sang to him the song I wrote for him!

I opened my eyes, I don't remember closing them, and looked at him. He sat there with a strange look on his face. Lust? Aw? Im not sure. **((Haha the rhyme was totally unintentional!))**

"That was…Wow" He looked lost for words. That's good, right? "Bella, that was amazing. I can't think of any other words for it. Wow" I laughed

"That's a start"

"Don't change a thing" He said smiling.

Epov

"Don't change a thing" I smiled. I didn't just mean about the song. I meant about her. She's so amazing.

I don't know how I went without realizing this for so long. Or maybe I did, I just didn't want to admit it.

We spent the rest of the night putting music to the lyrics. It turned out quite good. But it still has a little bit to go. We chose to put piano to it.

Eventually Alice came into the room and smiled. She dog piled me and Bella and laughed. "So Jaspers gone. What to do now?" Bella yawned.

"I'm beat, im off to bed" She smiled at me "Thanks for helping Edward, it was very….unnatural of you" She laughed. "Night Alice!" she called walking out the door.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually!" Alice squealed and jumped on my bed

"Figure out what?" I said laughing

"That you love her"

"I don't lover her" I said nervously

_Did I?_

Bpov

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually!" Alice squealed from Edwards's room. I just kept laughing and walking to Alice's room. We both sleep on her bed when I'm over. Its big enough for five!

I spent most of the night, tossing and turning. Not sleeping. Thinking about Edward and how nice he's being. Its almost like I have my old Edward back. I laughed thinking about today with the music. He helped heaps. Oh god, there goes that tingling feeling again.

_Whats the worst that cold happen, _I could fall in love

**Waddaya think! Let me know! More smut in later chapters but this is for now. Im improvising a story line. Please review!**

**Oh and I don't own these cool as characters!**


	4. Almost an hour

**I just want to apologise for the delays on all the posting!**** Busy Busy Busy! I'll try make this a longer chapter for you guys to enjoy and from now on I SHOULD be posting at least once a week! Thank you all for your patience and I hope you all had a very merry Christmas and a rocking New Year!**

Bpov

I woke up that next morning in a daze. Surely last night didnt actually happen. Me and Edward had been enemies for years and were getting on now? Puh-lease. The likely hood of that was not very high. But still I wondered. All I wanted was to go home and possibly clean my dad's house. But he was gone away. Again. Eventually he just stopped telling me where he went, or when he would be back. Alice took me in kindly, like the awesome friend she is. That night changed everything for us. We were sisters now. Not by blood but by bond.

-*flashback*-

Alice opened the door and stood in shock for a moment at what she saw. Bella hardly ever cried, even a tiny bit. This was something no one had ever witnessed before, but just because they hadn't seen it…..doesn't mean it didn't happen.

"Alice" Bella managed to say before she lost it again and all the tears she'd been fighting back fell freely down her face. Alice took her in soothingly. Ironically it was pouring rain that night so Bella was soaked.

'Come upstairs honey, you'll catch a cold in those clothes" She didn't get sick.

After about an hour more of bawling her eyes out, Bella decided to tell Alice everything.

"Mum left, she and dad had been fighting for a while now but it was just starting to stop. They were starting to like each other again. I hid in my room for like an hour when I heard them fighting. I didn't want to walk back down the stairs with them like this" Bella didn't tell Alice just yet – but she would soon – that she didn't walk down the stairs whilst they were arguing because she has done it before. And got punished badly for it. It took her hours to cover up the marks her mother had left no her face and arms. But that was years ago. After her father had walked out of the room. "They were screaming, I could hear them like they were right next to me. Dad was just pleading with her to stay. He kept saying he's sorry for whatever he was doing" She cried some more. In between tears she said "That's when mum told him" She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes "She didn't love him anymore. She hadn't for years. She was only with him for convenience. The bitch was sleeping with someone else for years but didn't leave because he had no real future. He was about to break it off with her when mum said she'd leave me and dad. They're moving to the Bahamas or something" And she cried on Alice's shoulder for hours. The rain picked up and now there was thunder and lightening. A beautiful summer storm.

"How did Charlie take it?" Alice asked carefully, not wanting to make Bella feel any worse.

"He slammed the door and drove away, I think to the pub" Bella took a deep breath and smiled at Alice. "I don't think they know I know, but it's nice to have someone to be able to tell all this too. You're my best friend Ali, you always have been. But now you're more then that. You're my sister." She laughed and tried to make a joke, Happy that she made Bella smile.

"Does that mean Edward's kind of like your brother?" She knew I liked him, even after our fight.

"I'd rather not" I laughed

"But seriously, you're like my sister too. I love you Belly"

"Love you too Ali"

None of them knew Edward heard every word they had said

-*End flashback*-

That day had changed everything, for everyone. Ever since that night, dad had always gone away. To try get over mum. Even to find her – or a substitute for her. He'd started telling me in person he'd be gone a few days but would leave me a number to get in touch with him. Then he'd just leave notes. Now he didnt even do that. I'd just find the door locked and go to Alice's. I was there most of the time anyway so no one knew, except Alice.

Eventually I got out of Alice's bed. It was empty. She must have used the guest bedroom with Jasper. _Scary thought. Im never sleeping in there again_. I walked around looking for some clothes I could change into but it was hard. Alice was shorter than me. Everything was pint size. _Damn Pixie_. Okay, I could either wear what im wearing for the next week, break into my place and take some more clothes over, or ask Edward. Esme was smaller than me too so I couldn't wear her clothes and all mine were in my washing hamper that had not been taken down to the laundry for a while. Esme would lecture me for this, whilst Emmett laughed. Oh I haven't mentioned Emmett yet! I can't believe I haven't! He's the best person in the whole wide world. Well one of them. You know Jasper? Well Jasper's cousin was dating him. They lived a few minutes from here but had not been seen in a while. No one wanted to interrupt their sexcapades. Mainly because the stuff they did scarred you for life! But Esme had said a while back they would be over tonight for a formal dinner. Oh great! Another formal thing im going to embarrass myself at! And Bella Barbie…….not good! I was excited for it though. I hadn't seen Emmett or Rosalie in a while.

So I crawled slowly into Edward's room to find his bed empty too. _What is it with these people and empty beds?_

"Edward?" I called. This was really awkward for me seeing as he only just started being nice to me. I'll have to get the answer out of him some time soon. "Edward!?" I called again a bit louder.

"In here!" he yelled back from the walk in closet. _Whats he doing in there?_ I walked over to see. He was going through all of his old dress shirts. "What are you doing?" I laughed.

"Alice informed me you need clothes, yes she goes through your stuff. These are all of my clothes that are too small for me. Sorry it's all I have" He said sheepishly.

'That's fine. I'll just be dragged through hell later anyway" I sighed and rolled my eyes. He cocked his eyebrow "Shopping?"

"Dinner party tonight" I reminded him.

"Oh that's right!" He muttered something to himself, which I didn't question. I took the bag of clothes and thanked him before walking out of the room and back into Alice's. _Hmm, she's still not in here_. I changed into one of Edwards shirts but left my shorts on. _Wow, I didn't think he was that tall_. I laughed when I saw how long it was on me, you couldn't even see my shorts!

After tying up my hair in a loose pony tail I did something I hadn't done in a while. I pulled my guitar out of its secret hiding place. I hadn't played in years and no one but Edward knew I used to play. That was something we shared, our music. Alice was kept in the dark for my safety. She would have killed my guitar if she knew. It was not something we wanted done from little irrational Alice. I took a deep breath and played a song I wrote after that night with Alice.

Can anyone hear me  
I've creamed should i scream it again  
I've followed you out  
Through the wind and the rain and the cold  
Im dying before i get old  
Life just isnt what it used to be  
You are no longer the boss of me  
You have got no more power  
Get over yourself its been almost an hour

Since we woke up together  
Feeling like this would last forever  
I thought that i loved you  
It turns out you never  
loved me back (I dont acre about that)  
I'm over you now i just want you to know  
Even though you were here i was always alone  
Wondering by myself through the rain and the snow  
And you're alone now

Oh  
Can anyone hear me  
I've creamed should i scream it again  
I've followed you out  
Through the wind and the rain and the cold  
Im dying before i get old  
Life just isnt what it used to be  
You are no longer the boss of me  
You have got no more power  
Get over yourself its been almost an hour

Almost an hour since life  
Its not as we know it  
Everyones depressed we just try not to show it  
And even as happy as you seem to be  
Inside you're dying to get over me  
You call out my name  
The look on your face says it isnt the same  
No matter how hard we try  
Everybody dies  
Your keeping it all inside

Can anyone hear me  
I've creamed should i scream it again  
I've followed you out  
Through the wind and the rain and the cold  
Im dying before i get old  
Life just isnt what it used to be  
You are no longer the boss of me  
You have got no more power  
Get over yourself its been only an hour

Since yesterday

I didn't notice I had an audience until I turned and saw everyone, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie _When did they get here?_

Everyone but Edward looked shock. He just looked…..Awed?

"Bella?" Esme said still shocked "Where have you been hiding that voice?"


	5. Authors note

**Okay, authors note! My computer is stupid and wouldn't let me change it so im just letting you know that where it says 'creamed' in the song, its meant to say 'screamed'**

**Sorry!**


	6. Heart Attack

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Br0k33nH33rttedd**** and ****Br0k33nH33rttedd**** for their awesome reviews! Thanks guys. Because it was requested im going to have this chapter a sex one! Haha. Enjoy it. But dinner party is first = ]P. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

Epov

"Bella?" Esme said still shocked "Where have you been hiding that voice?" Bella blushed. My god that was……. No words could describe it. I loved the way it looked on her, crept up her neck and chest. I don't get how she basically lived her most of her life but I've never noticed that before. Or how beautiful she was. Why I filled my life with skanks like Lauren or Jessica makes no sense to me. But last night, after she left my room, I came to a revelation. My life was void of Bella, I've been in love with her this whole time. And I was trying to deny that fact so I turned to sex and whoever would take me. I tried to take my mind off it, and I guess it worked. No more will that happen though. This may sound naïve coming from someone as young as me but, Bella is my life now. I could not imagine life without her.

Emmett's booming laughter took me out of my own thought. Apparently they'd had a conversation while I was out of it. Well most of a conversation. I'm paying attention to the last part of it.

"Ah Bells! Im so glad you pulled that guitar out!" So I wasn't the only one who knew once upon a time she used to play. She lost the spirit when her mother left. Things changed that night. None of them knew I heard. And they still don't know. And wont.

"How did you know about that?!" Bella exclaimed.

"Oh everyone knew" laughed Emmett "this house isnt quite as soundproof as you think. We could hear you. And we saw it around in your 'super-duper secret hiding spot'" Now everyone else laughed as well. Emmett always knew how to do that. Brighten a room. Bella was still blushing but now more intensely. _She's way too adorable for her own good_ I internally sighed. This I would have to do something about.

Seeing her in my shirt and her shorts didn't help anything. It looked like she wasn't wearing any shorts at all. Which was damn sexy.

"Eddie!" Emmett called, realizing I was there and attacking me in one of his bear hugs while everyone else stood around Bella and laughed at me.

"Hey bro" I laughed, trying to breathe. "Great to see you too" When he let me go Rosalie came over to me and hugged me lighter. She was a great friend, her and Jasper were so alike. Except Jasper didn't know shit about cars.

"Hey there" She laughed "Sorry about Emmett, I try rain him in a really do"

"It's all but impossible and we envy you for what you can do" I laughed back.

We all went down stairs and set up rock band. Esme and Carlisle just shook their heads and retreated to do god-knows-what. And honestly, I didn't want to know. The Police 'next to you' came on and it was a hard song to play. We'd always get half way through and loose. It seemed we were getting worse at it so we were about to quit when Rosalie asked Bella and Alice if they wanted to play. Grudgingly they accepted while Emmett laughed. He didn't know how good Alice was at this game. They all went to their stations. Rosalie on singing – which was hilarious to see – Alice on drums and Bella on guitar. When us guys were playing we were on hard but these girls put it on expert. Emmett laughed some more thinking it'd be hilarious to see them loose. Boy was he wrong.

The music started and Emmett's mouth dropped. He was shocked! Eventually the song finished and we saw the girls got 98% correct. Rosalie laughed at Emmett's face. Then he started laughing. Which set us all off.

"Well" Rosalie said after 10 minutes of solid laughing "Us girls must get our dresses for tonight so we'll be at the mall. You wont see us again until tonight so, be good" She pointed at Emmett on that last part and we all laughed again.

"So" Emmett so subtly said looking at me.

"So what?" I asked, worried about where this conversation would lead to.

"So whats with this sudden niceness to Bella, and calling her by her first name" He raised and eyebrow at me and smiled.

"How do you even know about that?" I chuckled "You've been here like an hour"

"I have my sources" Both Jasper and I started at him "Fine, Alice and Rose gossip like old ladies. Inevitably Rose tells me. I knew you'd figure it out bud"

"Figure what out? Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Jasper spoke this time "Dude we're not idiots. It may or may not be cause were looking out for it but we've seen how you've always looked at Bella. Theres always been lust and a hint of longing in those green pools of love" He joked. I just glared at them. I mean, I just came to this revelation but that doesn't mean I have to tell them just yet, _right?_

"Im gunna search for Dad, and hope to god he's fully clothed this time" I shuddered and walked off. But not before hearing Jasper say "He knows it"

I found dad right away. And thank god he was fully clothed and in his office looking through some paperwork.

"So whats tonight meant to be for?" I asked him. No one had actually told me.

"You know your mother, she doesn't have to have a reason. She just wants us to have a formal dinner. And it was an excuse to ask Emmett and Rosalie back here for a while. They're here for a few weeks" he smiled "They would have come for pizza but, well it's your mother" he chuckled. "So whats with you and Bella?" he asked. _Why does everyone keep asking that? _"What do you mean?"

"Well this morning she was wearing one of your shirts, and you both seem considerably nicer to each other. Im not complaining, it's good to see, but im just wondering what bought it on?"

Bpov

"I don't know about this, guys" I called from the bathroom. They'd already done my hair and make-up and I was thankful Bella Barbie was over. But this dress, was a bit awkward. And I was wearing heels. Didn't make sense seeing as we'd be inside but they had insisted.

"Bella get your sexy butt out here now or we'll get Emmett to drag you out!" Rosalie, always the charming one.

"I'm coming out but I refuse to walk downstairs in these shoes. Or anywhere!" I called back. When I walked out I only saw Alice. _Crap_.

"Holy shit Bella, you were always hot but seriously, Aphrodite would be jealous. Deep purple is your color"

Just then Rosalie walked in with Emmett. _Double Crap._ They both stopped in their tracks when they saw me.

Rpov

"Edwards gunna cum in his pants" Emmett giggled quietly in my ear so Bella wouldn't hear. I slapped his arm but giggled too.

"He so is"

**((Just wanted to put that in haha))**

Bpov

Now I wanted to know what they were giggling about. I felt extremely self conscious.

"Im not going anywhere now that you guys are laughing at me" I sighed and sat on Alice's bed

"Bella we're not laughing at you. Now if you don't get up we're making Emmett carry you to the table" She had her serious face on and I didn't know whether or not to believe her, I chose not to.

"You wouldn't" I gave her a cocky smile.

"Wouldn't I?" She gave me that look back and I immediately regretted what I said.

"Emmett, no!" I squealed and hid on the other side of the bed. He looked at Rosalie "If you don't do this, no sex for a week" he looked at me sheepishly

"Sorry" And he picked me up and carried me down the stairs with me screaming and squealing. Kicking and uselessly punching his back. Eventually I just gave up and let myself go limp, sighing heavily.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad" he bounced me and I grunted as my stomach hit his shoulder again. It was sore. "You suck" I mumbled. He just laughed

Dinner was fun. We had steak and roast vegetables. Esme's food is to die for. She was the bestest cook in the whole entire universe. This made me envy and love her even more. I was sitting next to Rosalie and Emmett and across from Edward, who was sitting next to Alice and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle were sitting at the heads of the table.

"So" Esme looked at me. Now I was scared "Bella, you should sing for us again"

"Umm" I blushed "Im flattered but no"

"If you do you can have extra desert" She smiled. She knew this would get me. Esme's brownies were the best kind of melt-in-your-mouth almost-better-then-sex kind of brownies. And only she could make them.

I just glared at her. "You can't do that to me Esme" To top it all off she pulled her best puppy dog face, which was better than Alice's surprisingly.

"Esme" I whined "You suck" I laughed then stood up and walked over to my guitar, which had been bought down before. Now I knew why.

I smiled at Alice. She'd know what this song was about

Did you think that everything was that simple  
That i wouldnt find out all the shit you said  
Now we're gone and you're feeling pretty hungover  
All that you did we dont want you back

Cause you try and try (But you're aiming for the)  
Wrong things (Thats not the way we)  
Want things  
I think you've lost your mind

Why do you do the things you do  
Its almost like you want us to  
Run away and never come back  
Its almost like you've had a heart attack  
Why do you say the things you say  
You dont appreciate it one day  
You'll wake up and everything will be gone  
Cause you think you're the only one

Now you think that you can just replace us  
I've got news for you, no one gives a damn  
You can keep your freaks all you want to  
Think we cant live without you, thats just crap

Cause you try and try (But everytime you)  
Wreck things (Thats not the way we)  
Want things  
We know you've gone insane

Why do you do the things you do  
Its almost like you want us to  
Run away and never come back  
Its almost like you've had a heart attack  
Why do you say the things you say  
You dont appreciate it one day  
You'll wake up and everything will be gone  
Cause you think you're the only one

Cause you've fucked with his head  
For long enough  
You've ruined our lives  
In the name of what? Love?  
You had your chance you blew it  
You've chosen them we knew it  
We want you to go away  
Leave and die another day

Why do you do the things you do  
Its almost like you want us to  
Run away and never come back  
Its almost like  
Why do you say the things you say  
You dont appreciate it one day  
You'll wake up and everything will be gone  
You're not the only one

Every one stood up and started clapping. I smiled and took a little bow. I was a little more comfortable around them now. If it was possible to feel more comfortable around them. Well I wasn't as shy anymore. Which felt relieving. We all sat down again while Esme went to fetch desert.

"That was great Bella" Smiled Alice. She definitely knew who this song was about. Edward smiled at me. "You look nice" He mouthed. I don't think anyone else saw it so I smiled back.

"It was nothing"

"Pfft please" he said a little louder. Then mouthed "It was kind of a turn on" I was shocked at first. Butterflies were in my tummy. Him saying that was turning me on. So I smiled at him and moved my foot, still in the heel, to his leg and started rubbing it against it.

Epov

_Wow_ that was unexpected. I scoffed on the inside. I don't know why I said that. It kind of just came out, I couldn't help it. "Stop it" I mouthed towards her. Bella smiled and moved her foot higher, so it was rubbing against my thigh. I put my hands on the table – a little harder than necessary, I couldn't help it, that's what this woman is doing to me – and leaned over to her. "Bella, if you don't stop right now, and I mean right now, you will have to be punished" She leaned back over and whispered back into my ear "Maybe I want to be punished" This girl was doing bad things to me.

Emmett was watching but Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were chatting to themselves. Emmett laughed and smiled a smile that said we were going to talk about this later. I couldn't care about that right now. I cleared my throat.

"Dad, im going to shower. Tell mum im sorry im just tired" I pushed my chair away from the table and basically ran up the stairs to my bathroom. _Cold Water_. I turned the shower on and let the water run whilst I got naked. I only got half into the cold water before I thought _fuck this_ and put on the hot instead. It may not be what I need but I sure as hell deserve a nice hot steamy shower. I just stood there for five minutes until I heard a knock on my door. I didn't reply to it. Whoever was at my door knocked again but stopped after a minute or two.

"Well, Mr. Cullen. I thought we could do something about that problem of yours" Bella was smirking at my door, looking sexy in her bra and boy leg underwear. They were lacy and navy blue.

"I didn't know what to say at first. Wow this was daring for her. Bella I knew wouldn't have ever done that. I think I like this Bella. Damn I love her. She started walking towards me and slammed the door shut with her foot. Climbing into the shower with me she moaned when the hot water touched her skin which just made me harder, she hadn't even touched me yet and I swear I was about to cum. I had to have her, I couldn't take this any longer. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me. My mouth was everywhere. On her neck, her chest. Nibbling her ear. Finally I kissed her mouth and it was passionate and fiery. She opened her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance, neither of us won.

She hooked her leg over my waist and I picked her up so she could move her other one off. I don't know when it happened and right now I don't really care but her underwear was gone so I reached back and unstrapped her bra. She moaned loudly in my mouth and at that moment I was grateful I was the only one on the top floor.

"Edward" She moaned in between kisses "Now" then I entered her, it felt better than it did last time. She was so tight and it felt so good. Bella started bouncing up and down and moaning on me. It was everything not to cum right then and there. I wanted to wait for her to cum first.

"Bella" we both moaned together. And finally she came, sweating and glorious as she was. It took just one more thrust and I followed.

"Wow" she panted "Steamy shower sex is almost better than hot angry sex on your table" She laughed and placed her head on my shoulder. From that moment on. I didn't ever want to leave her to fend for herself ever again.

**Sorry I have a feeling that was a bit dodgy but please let me know what you think!**


	7. hmmm s

**I'm sorry if I led you guys to think differently but that was the end of the story. Not my best, I know. I know. I suck. But im starting on another one soon. **

**I probably could've ended it better….. sorry for that. And the last chapter was meant to be dedicated to someone else as well. Not just broken hearted twice! Im so sorry but I forgot your name! Let me know and I'll put it up = ]**

**In the meanwhile**

**Goodbye for now, but not forever**

**Charli**


	8. Dedication!

JasperBelikovDimitriHale! That's her! So this is the girl I was going to dedicate the last chapter too as well as broken hearted but the computer didn't put her name in! well anyway I hope you all enjoyed my story = ]


End file.
